Obscenos Susurros
by Domina Mortem
Summary: Tanta depravación terminó por corromper al ser que oculto entre las sombras pide tu silencio. Sigiloso, se esconde en su máscara de inocencia para evitar las sospechas... pero, ¿puede realmente convencerte de ello? ¿Puede decir que realmente... no lo mató? [Colaboración con la autora Azur Hartzler]
1. Caso abierto

_~Este Fanfic es una colaboración entre la autora **Azur Hartzler** y yo. Hemos estado trabajando en la idea desde hace tiempo, y por fin da a la luz. Esperamos de todo corazón que acepten nuestra dinámica, y obviamente, que le den una oportunidad a la historia y que sea de su agrado.~_

 _._

 _~ø~ Este primer paso lo da **Lady-Of-The-Death**. _

_O sea que yo escribí el prólogo. ~ø~_

 _._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de la caricatura no son de nuestra propiedad, pues su creador es Craig McCraken. Afortunadamente podemos tomarlos prestados para hacer de ellos lo que  queramos… Je. Así que la trama es nuestra.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : En un pronto futuro, lo siguiente que vas a leer contendrá UA, OoC, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, temas oscuros, lime y… ¿ _Lemmon_? Jejejejejejeje.

 _*Aclaraciones al final de la lectura._

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~¤~Obscenos Susurros~¤~**

 **Prólogo**

Caso abierto

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **¿Quién será el culpable?**_

 _Son seis los posibles verdugos, pero solo uno lo hizo._

 _Un hombre o una mujer…_

Había sangre. Mucha, mucha sangre.

El líquido rojizo, pero lo suficientemente oscuro para confundirse con el negro, empapaba el suelo y marcaba un recorrido, perdiéndose entre las grietas del piso causando a su vez pequeños ríos de color carmín que se mezclaban con el duro asfaltó. La gran mancha se expandía cubriendo los alrededores y por supuesto, cubriendo el frío y tieso cuerpo.

El cadáver se bañaba en escarlata ensuciando así la bata blanca que traía puesta. Era un desastre. Un desperdicio de dinero. El traje estaba arruinado y así no iba a poder conservarlo.

Era, en verdad, una pena.

 _ **¿Quién es el asesino?**_

 _¿Será Bombón?_

 _(¿La hija del alcalde?_ _Eso sería un gran escándalo)._

Era de noche. Todos dormían.

El silencio reinaba en el aire, en las paredes, en las afueras, en la calle y por supuesto, en esa cochera. Lo único que se había escuchado pocos minutos atrás había sido ese molesto ruido, delator de todo. A causa de ello quizá más de un vecino había interrumpido su sueño, y claro, había sido lo suficientemente sensato para asomarse por su ventana, mover las cortinas y tratar de ver en los alrededores buscando el motivo de su despertar.

Pero todo era penumbras. Las luces de los postes en las calles no alumbraban lo suficiente como para mostrar con excelsos detalles. Pero no necesitaban de sus ojos para comprobar lo que había sucedido. Sus oídos hicieron el trabajo y supieron que clase de ruido fue.

Así, más de uno sostuvo su teléfono, comenzando a marcar el número.

 _ **¿Quién causó el homicidio?**_

 _Igual, puede ser Bellota._

 _(¿La hija mayor de Utonio?, ¿eso es posible?)_

Se había ido. Su reflejo ya no estaba.

La sombra no se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta. La tenue iluminación del pasillo pegaba a ese gran charco de sangre, y en este, el reflejo de la persona ya no se veía. Había desaparecido del acto pues no se quedaría para que le atraparan, no ahora que comenzaba a ser libre de hacer lo que siempre quiso.

Por eso se fue. Huyó tan rápido como pudo pero sin llamar la atención. Esa noche nadie vio al individuo misterioso que portaba una capucha, ahora sucia y llena de culpas. Pero su conciencia no sufría, no era atormentada, no recaía en pánico, temor, furia o tristeza. Sus pensamientos eran colores, porque pudo conseguir lo que deseaba y aquello le complacía.

Lo principal había sido tachado en su lista mental. Pero ahora seguía lo más difícil.

 _ **¿Quién mató al profesor Utonio?**_

 _Entonces Burbuja, la hermana menor de Bellota._

 _(Pero se ve demasiado inocente… es joven y amaba a su padre)._

La policía por fin llegaba. Más ruidos molestos seguidos por muchas luces.

La patrulla fue aparcada cerca de la banqueta. En la calle solitaria se presentaron dos oficiales, dos sujetos vestidos con su uniforme que caminaban tranquilamente a una de las casas del vecindario. Se molestaron en tocar una vez, la siguiente ordenaron que abrieran a la puerta, pero nadie, nadie les dio el paso.

Pero se lo dieron solos. Entraron con algo de fuerza bruta y se apresuraron a irrumpir el hogar, profanando la privacidad para así encontrar después de una pequeña búsqueda al profesor. Tendido en el suelo de su cochera, boca abajo e inmóvil. Reconocieron en seguida de quien se trataba con ver el rostro inerte de aquel hombre. Solo un hueco en su cabeza estropeaba la imagen que los policías conocían de él.

Recién asesinado por una bala en la cabeza. Y obviamente no encontraron al responsable.

 _ **¿Quién cometió el crimen?**_

 _Sin embargo, los hechos apuntan a Brick._

 _(¿El líder de La Mafia? Puede ser cierto, pero hay ciertas dudas)._

Surgían preguntas. Inútiles preguntas.

Ahora se abría el caso para dar oportunidad a quienes quisieran cerrarlo. Una muerte era lo suficiente para mover todo. La prensa, la ley, los conocidos. Todos obtenían algo a cambio. Trabajo, conversación y morbo.

Saltadilla había perdido a uno de sus cuantos personajes públicos muy reconocidos; El profesor Utonio. Importante científico con menciones especiales, reconocimientos académicos, una carrera exitosa, y un importante puesto en la sociedad. Profesor en la universidad de Saltadilla y jefe del departamento de químicos en la industria farmacéutica _PharmacCraken_.

Hay cero respuestas al respecto. Así que habría que buscarlas.

 _ **¿Quién sostuvo el arma esa noche?**_

 _O quizá Boomer, el propietario de la industria farmacéutica._

 _(Pero, Utonio era su empleado más eficiente)._

El primer paso: Hallar sospechosos.

Conocidos, amigos o enemigos, familiares, compañeros de trabajo o vecinos. Todos podían ser posibles culpables. Las interrogaciones darían lugar una vez las pistas comenzaran a hacerse notar. Los criminólogos comenzaban a investigar, los médicos forenses contribuían en la autopsia del cuerpo para acelerar el asunto.

Hora de muerte, motivo de muerte, tipo de arma utilizada, último lugar en el que estuvo antes de regresar a su casa y ser atacado, último contacto con una persona, indagación en la vida privada de la víctima, aficiones, horarios… todo esto era parte del monótono proceso que ayudaría a revelar la identidad del homicida.

Porque todos querían saberlo...

 _ **¿Quién jaló del gatillo?**_

 _Y por último está Butch, hermano de Brick._

 _(Quien también está dentro de La Mafia… quizás sí fue él, quizás no)._

El culpable parecerá inocente y el inocente parecerá culpable.

La ley trataba de vencer al criminal pero a veces lo criminales podían ser más astutos, y estos podían ganar el juego. Todo dependía de la inteligencia que ambos dieran en el tablero. Pero nadie quería perder, nadie deseaba ser derrotado por el bando contrario pues todos buscaban beneficiarse.

Entonces…

 _ **¿Quién es?**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **¿Quién fue?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Notas de Lady:** _Bueno chicos, este, como mencioné al principio, es un proyecto que tengo con mi amiga Azur. Las dos hemos estado conversando al respecto y quisimos probar la experiencia de trabajar juntas._ _Haremos de esto algo muy dinámico. Se los explico; Ambas nos turnaremos y como habrán leído, este primer paso lo di yo, pero la siguiente actualización la dará ella. Y así sucesivamente. Sin embargo, la historia que les traemos tiene un juego que nos pareció adecuado para que, tanto las escritoras como los lectores, interactuemos. ¿cómo?, pues es sencillo, la temática que usaremos es un thriller; los seis personajes más populares del fandom son puestos en el tablero y ustedes tratarán de resolver el caso (se preguntarán, '"¿pero cómo podemos resolverlo?" Fácil, dejándonos un review analizando los capítulos, sacando sus propias conclusiones :D). Por otro lado, A_ _zur y yo nos encargaremos de personificar a los sospechosos. Azur trabajará las personalidades de Bombón, Bellota y Boomer, mientras que yo me encargaré de Brick, Butch y Burbuja._

 _A pesar de que es un fic en conjunto, cada una escribirá por su cuenta. O sea, que haremos de esto como un juego de rol. Lo que haga ella afectará mi capítulo, y lo que haga yo afectará al suyo. Pero ambas trataremos de estar en armonía y darles una historia entretenida, se los aseguro._

 _¡Me encuentro tan emocionada que no puedo esperar a que lo mejor venga! Se que no los decepcionaremos :3._

 **Notas de Azur:** _Bueno, ¡Hola! Es Azur y como ya Lady les habrá dicho trabajaremos en conjunto para la realización de este fanfic el cual estoy segurísima de que les encantará tanto como espero que lo haga. Trataré de que el primer capítulo sea de mucha calidad, así como lo habría hecho Lady en el caso de que fuera individual. Solo para que se sepa, Lady; te agradezco mucho por darme la oportunidad de participar en esto. Parezco una niña emocionada por un juguete en serio aslfkjd, como sea. Nos vemos en el próximo cap, que ya será obra mía n_n_

 **Si te gusta nuestra idea y si deseas apoyarnos... te invitamos a que dejes tu opinión.**

 **Tu review es valioso, por favor, queremos leerte.**


	2. Pista 1: Inestabilidad emocional

_~¡Hola! Soy Azur y, me presento. Algo nerviosa por esto pero al fin y al cabo, emocionada. Aquí me doy a conocer con el primer capítulo de nuestra historia. Espero que sea de su agrado._

 _._

 _~ø~_ _Y entonces el segundo paso, lo da **Azur Hartzler**. __~ø~_

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de la caricatura no nos pertenecen. Nosotras solo los tomamos prestados para la realización de este fanfic.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : En un pronto futuro, lo siguiente que vas a leer contendrá UA; así como OoC, lenguaje vulgar y violencia. En resumen temas oscuros que hasta incitarán a un lime y posiblemente lemmon.

 _*Aclaraciones al final de la lectura._

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~¤~Obscenos Susurros~¤~**

 **Pista #1:**

Inestabilidad emocional

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mis pupilas se dilataron al ver como el cadáver recostado en la camilla era llevado por los funcionarios de la medicatura forense. Las luces que irradiaban las cámaras fotográficas me cegaban, y solo quería aniquilar a los malditos paparazis que no respetaban la muerte de una persona. Una maldita persona, joder.

Sí, claro; podría ser uno de los científicos más famosos en la ciudad, por no decir que era el más popular, pero la fama no era más que una etiqueta; seguía siendo una persona y mantenía sus derechos de privacidad.

Maldita sea con todos. Burbuja tampoco ayudaba mucho qué digamos.

Se me enganchó al pecho como una lagaña, y no desprendía sus uñas de mi espalda. Sus lágrimas empañaban mi sudadera, mientras sus gritos ahogaban los flashes. Estuvo a punto de contagiarme su llanto; pero lo contuve lo más que pude. No me permitiría llorar, por más que el dolor se me enterrase en un costado.

¿Esto era de verdad mi culpa? ¿De verdad yo causé esto?

* * *

.

.

— _¡Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo! — Exclamó con furia, con la rabia colmándole los dientes; y con sus brazos posicionados en las caderas se desplazaba de un lado de la habitación a otro, con rapidez. Utonio la observaba, cálidamente. Aunque se sabía que dentro de sí el estrés no lo dejaría dormir esa noche._

— _Porque las cosas son como te las he aclarado, Bellota. Boomer no es para ti, y por desobedecer a mis consejos te podría ir muy mal— Bellota giró ambos iris verdes, y suspiró obstinada._

— _Me sabe a mierda que no sea para mí. Solo estoy con él para salvar mi pellejo. Entiéndelo, padre, gracias a él me mantengo viva. ¿Sabes cuántas personas pudieron haberme asesinado? Dale créditos al rubio, maldita sea._

— _Tus errores deberías enmendarlos por ti misma, y aceptar la culpa. ¿Dónde está la valiente hija que crié? — La joven tomó un jarrón del estante a su derecha y lo arrojó al suelo, exasperada. Este se quebró en el instante, iniciando un silencio que irrumpió en ambas cabezas y que tocaría su pesar cada vez que lo recordasen. Utonio no se inmutó; estaba acostumbrado a los arranques de ira que podían invadir a su primogénita. Sin embargo, sin apartar su fija y oscura mirada de ella; se levantó y lentamente aproximó a acercarse._

— _¿¡Aún está aquí?!, ¿¡es que acaso no me ves?! Y estoy consciente de lo que hice, y no; no estuvo bien, joder. ¡Lo sé, crees que soy estúpida! Maldición, estoy tratando de mejorar. Ahora estoy tratando de salvar mi vida y tú me sales con que solo intento esconderme detrás de la faldita de ese imbécil. ¡Me tienen todos harta, y principalmente tú puedes irte a la mierda! — Y sin permitir que se le acercase su papá, se apresuró a abandonar la habitación sin articular ninguna otra palabra. Al profesor le perforaba el llanto, tanto su trabajo, como la vida en pareja y personal de sus hijas iba de mal en peor._

* * *

.

.

Nos habían comunicado que en el mediodía de mañana se realizaría el entierro. En la mañana, muy temprano, alojarían el cadáver en la funeraria de Townsville. Los agentes policíacos nos habían mantenido en la fiscalía por horas, interrogándonos y colocándonos bajo sospechas. ¿Cómo podrían sospechar de nosotras? Éramos sus hijas, sus únicas hijas. La última familia que le quedaba, ¿e iban a sospechar de nosotras?

Como me lo dijo él, mi vida iba de mal en peor. Todas las decisiones que tomaba me estaban dirigiendo más hacía la mierda.

Dejé escapar el humo que había retenido en mi garganta, y apagué el cigarro contra la madera de la mesa. Me levanté del sillón y arrastré mis dedos entre mi negro cabello; la frustración iba a terminar por matarme.

No sabía por qué estaban pasando las cosas, y tampoco podía creer la realidad de los anteriores sucesos. ¿Quién pudo haberlo asesinado? ¿Qué daño pudo haber causado?

Estoy consciente de que yo no fui… Quiero creer que yo no fui. Yo nunca habría matado a mi propio padre ni por la más histérica de las peleas que hubiese o ni siquiera de haber pensado en cometer tal acto. Lo último que recuerdo al terminar de hablar con mi padre es que fui a buscar a Butch, y pasé la noche con él. Porque sí; mantengo un matrimonio con Boomer, pero hace muchos años me lié con este tipo y me ha sido difícil librarme de él. Le debo unas cuantas a ese hijo de puta.

Pero ese hijo de puta siempre sabe como calmarme, como domar a la fiera que en ocasiones dejo ser libre. ¿Qué si estoy enamorada de él? No me interesa pensar en estupideces como esas.

Ahora el problema es este, pasé la noche con él… pero no recuerdo una mierda después de aquello. ¿Cómo es posible que tampoco recuerde cómo llegué a mi casa hoy? No dudo en que pudo haberme drogado o algo por el estilo, quizás estuve tan alterada que prefirió buscar la manera más fácil de calmarme.

Y si me drogó como pienso que lo hizo… entonces pudo ser que…

¿Y si en realidad lo asesiné?

No, no puede ser.

Sería imposible. Ok, soy una asco y me he jodido en muchos aspectos. ¿Pero ahí a ser asesina?

Bueno, ¡Bien! Me he juntado con personas peores que un propio asesino, he torturado y asfixiado la inocencia de muchas personas. Pero juro, juro y afirmo que nunca le arrebaté la vida a una persona.

Y la última hubiese sido el profesor.

O eso digo ahora que estoy sobria…

¿Habré sido yo?

 **¿Realmente pude haberlo matado?**

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de Azur:** Bueno, como verán en este capítulo personifiqué la personalidad de nuestra querida Bellota, así como también jugaré con las de Bombón y Boomer. Por si no me conocen, también me ando por la categoría de las chica superpoderosas, tanto como las Z como de las originales. Si se interesan en algunos de mis fics pues bienvenidos sean, yo trataré de dar lo mejor de mí para este fanfic, el cual espero haber comenzado bien XD y eso, ¡Saludos!

 **Notas de Lady:** ¿¡Qué hay, chicos?!, a que han amado tanto este capítulo como yo… estuvo genial, admitámoslo. Está algo corto por el momento, pero eso es debido a que apenas comienzan las introducciones a los personajes, y como se habrán dado cuenta, ¡actualizamos rápido!, si lectores bellos, cada tercer día procuraremos continuar y como somos dos autoras las cosas se trabajan con más velocidad.

Yo realmente digo que Azur es experta interpretando a Bellota. Le ha dado ese toque de rebeldía y rudeza al personaje que hace que me den ganas de ponerme a escribir para continuar con todo. Además, ella ha dado a entender que Butch podría ser un patán aprovechado, xD… pero después me encargaré a fondo de eso cuando se lea lo que él tiene por contar (recuerden que yo lo manejaré)… Pero bueno, eso lo haré después, ahora tengo pensado en comenzar con otro personaje.

¡Porque la siguiente actualización estará en mis manos!

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos y los reviews a cada uno de los que han estado desde el prólogo. Esperamos seguir viéndolos en nuestras actualizaciones y esperamos que nuevos lectores nos den una oportunidad.**

 **Por favor, déjanos tu humilde opinión a nuestro humilde escrito. Queremos leerte como tú nos has leído a nosotras.**


	3. Pista 2: Negocios turbulentos

_ø_ _~ ¡Ha llegado el turno de_ _ **Lady-Of-The-Death**_ _! ~_ _ø_

 _._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de la caricatura no nos pertenecen. Solo los tomamos prestados para poder hacer este fanfic. La trama sí que nos pertenece.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** UA, OoC, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime y lemmon (ah, y un poquitín de crossover por la intervención de un par de personajes ajenos a la caricatura).

*Aclaraciones al final de la lectura.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~¤~Obscenos Susurros~¤~**

 **Pista #2:**

Negocios turbulentos.

.

.

* * *

Degusté el fuerte sabor del whisky que se deslizaba por mi garganta, quemándome y ofreciéndome a la vez un reconfortante estremecimiento mientras que al mismo tiempo terminaba de hojear un par de veces más aquel periódico que aún sostenía en mis manos.

Lo lancé con aburrimiento una vez que terminé de releer la noticia. Las hojas quedaron esparcidas en el escritorio donde se podía divisar la primera plana, aquella que marcaba la más sobresaliente de todas las notas y que, precisamente, era en la cual había puesto toda mi atención minutos atrás.

Las grandes letras se extendían en casi toda la página resaltando lo más importante del momento; Un homicidio.

"¿Quién lo habría hecho?" Me pregunté mentalmente…

Y sonreí irónicamente.

.

.

* * *

— _¿Está muerto? —Se escuchó decir al otro lado de la línea telefónica—, ¿realmente está muerto ese hijo de puta?_

— _Si—contestó el hombre de ojos escarlata. No parecía inmutarse o estar preocupado por la situación a pesar de lo que horas atrás había sucedido, pues solo se dedicó a mirar tranquilamente por la ventanilla de la limusina—. Está_ _bien muerto, y si no te apresuras la prensa armará un jaleo. Creí haberte advertido de la indiscreción. Los policías no tardaron en llegar, ¿no recibieron el soborno?_

— _Te aseguro que no harán nada para inculparte, inculparnos…_ _—_ _corrigió enseguida la voz que se oía por el auricular._

— _Habla por ti. Yo no he tenido nada que ver con su muerte—respondió con severidad y una fría expresión se apoderó de sus facciones en aquellos momentos—. Y si no lo resuelves me veré involucrado, y sabes cuánto odio exponerme._

 _Se escuchó una queda risa como respuesta._

— _Pero si no lo has hecho tú, yo tampoco fui quien lo asesinó… igual no es asunto mío. No trates de culparme._

— _¿Estás seguro de eso?_

— _Los dos queríamos muerto a ese tipo, Brick—se oyó decir al misterioso sujeto con quien el pelirrojo hablaba—. Pero si alguien podía deshacerse de él, tú eras el indicado para hacer el trabajo. Con dar una simple orden o a menos de que hayas actuado por tu propia cuenta… A fin de cuentas eres quien controla toda la mierda que pasa en esta asquerosa ciudad._

— _¿Y crees que la mafia se encargaría de algo tan insignificante como matar a un hombre que a pesar de todo seguía siendo útil? No me estés jodiendo. Si has tenido algo que ver no intentes meter a la organización en tus problemas._

— _De cualquier manera—se oyó al hombre tratando de calmar el asunto—, no pasará más de una semana cuando todo esté olvidado. Y podremos volver a nuestros negocios._

 _Brick había fruncido el ceño ante tal descaro, ¿todavía tenía esperanzas de seguir con ese trato? El hombre que mantenía funcionando ese acuerdo estaba ahora muerto, lo cual significaba que no habría más relaciones con aquel sujeto que se empecinaba a seguir con todo. Sin embargo, Brick sonrió mordazmente, muestra de que sabía manejar perfectamente el asunto con ese negociante que estaba en llamada._

 _Así, con un breve silencio, la otra persona aún sin poder ver al temible hombre, pudo sentir esa tensión, pues sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado al tratar con ese pelirrojo._

 _Porque nadie le tocaba los cojones al líder de la mafia. Nadie._

— _No me puedo dar el lujo de que un simple cadáver arruine todo. O limpias el desorden al que me has inducido, o puedes ir despidiéndote de tu patética vida. Escoge con inteligencia… si es que aún quieres mantener tu maldito culo intacto._

 _Y colgó al instante, para después voltear a ver las luces de las calles nocturnas. Sus planes no se verían truncados por terceros. Porque Brick Him era la mafia, y la mafia no podía andarse con juegos de niños._

 _Un asesinato no iba a ser su ruina._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Dejé mi vaso todavía lleno con los hielos sobre la mesa y me dediqué a masajear el puente de mi nariz al instante. Todo esto era una verdadera molestia y sentía que una jaqueca invadía mi cabeza. La prensa estaba exagerando las cosas, pero la muerte de Utonio sí que había resultado un contratiempo después de todo.

Mis pensamientos y mi momento de soledad se fueron al carajo cuando escuché como llamaban a la puerta y entraban dos de mis hombres. No necesitaron hablar con palabras pues sus miradas me lo decían todo, conocía esas reacciones y estaba seguro de que solo ella podía causarlo. Exasperado, les ordené que la dejaran pasar y acto seguido mostraron ante mí a esa mujer albina; la madre de mi hijo.

Esta era una de esas veces en las que Bell venía a visitarme, porque, ¿quién diría que había pasado de ser una simple zorra a ser la zorra con beneficios?

Como siempre, se acercó y se puso en mi regazo sin que yo le dijera nada. Era en estos momentos en los que agradecía tenerla como simple distracción. Un buen revolcón haría que me relajara, a pesar de que no era esta mujer la que hubiera querido para tal tarea.

Mil veces prefería las exquisitas y tentadoras curvas de la hija del alcalde, de la deseable primogénita de aquel viejo estúpido al que yo mandaba y controlaba.

Y es que Bombón era jodidamente maravillosa, a pesar de su recato yo era el único que podía verla tal y como era; una mujer condenadamente sensual ajena a todo valor moral cada vez que la tenía abierta de piernas para mí, en mi cama.

Pero mientras que Bell meneaba sus caderas para permitirse placer, yo imaginaba que en su lugar estaba Bombón, y que era ella quien mantenía sus ojos rosas entrecerrados al momento que gemía mi nombre con deseo…

Sin embargo, ni con fantasear con el cuerpo y rostro de esa pelirroja podía hacer que este polvo fuera satisfactorio. Las cosas estaban tan para la mierda que ni el sexo me distraía.

Mi cabeza estaba en otros asuntos; ese malnacido de Utonio había obtenido lo que se merecía… pero su muerte no me había dado lo que supuse obtendría una vez que pasara. Fue un grave error adelantar su fin.

Si las cosas no se tranquilizaban pronto sería el blanco para las autoridades. Y no es que ese fuera el problema, ¡qué va!, con una cantidad de dinero considerable eso se podía solucionar. La situación era más delicada que unos simples policías corruptos…

Mi organización podía derrumbarse.

 **Y todo por una bala disparada antes de tiempo.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de Lady:** Bueno chicos, ese ha sido Brick. ¿Con quién hablaba? No lo sabemos… bueno, Azur y yo sí que lo sabemos xD. Total, puede que él sea el responsable del crimen, pero a la vez no es seguro porque no por ser la mafia significa que será culpable de todo el desmadre que se haga en Saltadilla, ¡jaja! (¡Dudas por todos lados!). Como sea, puede que todo este confuso por ahora, pero el caso se irá resolviendo poco a poco ;D. Por cierto, sobre lo del crossover es debido a Bell, del cómic PPGD de Bleedman. Es un personaje algo recurrente en estos lares, y pues quería meterla porque... nomas, YOLO.

 **Notas de Azur:** Ayyyyyyyy Lady siempre se luce démosle un aplauso. Alsakjf, ¿ustedes no amaron el capítulo? Brick es tan jodidamente sexy xD "maldito bastardo sexy" como le llamó ella JAJA, y pues sí, Lady y yo sí sabemos quien era la otra voz al teléfono y es la mejor parte jajaja. Esto me está encantando, espero que a ustedes igual :) el próximo turno es mío, al parecer…

 **Gracias por los reviews al capítulo anterior. Esperamos que esta nueva actualización también sea de su agrado.**

 **Querido lector, si te ha gustado lo que has leído entonces apoya con un review... No seas tacaño x3.**


	4. Pista 3: Engañosa inocencia

_ø~ ¡Otro paso que doy!_ _Yo, **Azur Hartzler** ~ø_

 _._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no son de nuestra propiedad, pero la trama utilizada si que lo es.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** UA, OoC, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime y lemmon, y un poco de crossover.

*Aclaraciones al final de la lectura.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~¤~Obscenos Susurros~¤~**

 **Pista #3:**

Engañosa inocencia

.

.

* * *

Cuánto añoraba sentirme así.

Sentirme deseada, sensual y un poquito sucia.

Era una y que ramera. Aunque yo, personalmente, no me considerase una.

Menos cuando giraba la cabeza y podía distinguir entre la oscuridad de la madrugada los mechones naranjas; rebeldes, provenientes de una mente desfachatada y prepotente. Esa mente que tanto me enredaba en sus juegos perversos y provocaba en mí sensaciones desconocidas.

Brick… Mientras más prohibido te volvías más mis ganas de que irrumpieses en mí crecían.

Porque siempre he sido una ciudadana consciente de lo moral. Siempre he cumplido las reglas y siempre he estado sentada cuando se me ordenó esperar. ¿Esperar para qué, señores?, ¿para morir encadenada a sus pretextos?

Pues no, me rehusaba a encontrarme con el umbral de la muerte y darme cuenta de que no había vivido.

Por eso estaba aquí, desnuda; entregándome a un hombre mezquino (y estúpido debía de añadir) mientras que mi actual esposo se imaginaba las largas y tediosas conversaciones junto a mis amigas. A veces me daba lástima. No de la manera cínica, por supuesto, pero si era una melancolía su recuerdo.

Recuerdo que nos llevábamos bien, y entre nosotros dos existía una química inigualable. Apenas éramos unos pequeños pubertos de secundaria cuando empezamos a ser amigos. Luego él se me declaró, confesando todos los sentimientos que exuberantemente sentía por mí.

Yo no supe reaccionar. Solo sé que corrí.

Corrí y corrí hasta que me cansé. ¡Era extraño!

Pero luego me disculpé; y decidí corresponder. Pues porque sí. Porque salir de la misma rutina de todos los días era un deseo que desesperado y sin aliento invernaba en mí.

Al pasar los años terminamos casándonos, y todo era armonía y cariño…

Hasta que conocí a esta bestia. La bestia que terminó de destruir mi vida. Empezándola desde cero, obligándome a deslizarme entre las masas riesgosas.

Alguna vez quise a Dexter, y lo estoy engañando de la peor forma. ¿Pero acaso querer de esta forma a alguien es un pecado?

¿Puede ser peor incluso que asesinar?

Que asesinar…

.

.

.

* * *

— _Falleció la lagartija de laboratorio esta mañana; ¿Te enteraste, no?_ — _Brick miraba fijamente un punto sin específico de la habitación; sus cristales carmines se perdían entre la ropa esparcida por el suelo. Yo yacía recostada sobre su torso desnudo, y despegué mi pecho del suyo recostándome en mis antebrazos para obtener una mejor vista de su rostro._

— _Lo hice. Dexter casi sufre un paro cardíaco cuando recibió la noticia. No paraba de recordármelo_ — _y entonces me miró, con una mirada cansada que escondía un estrés magnético. Preocupación era lo que menos él quisiera demostrar_ —. _Por un momento pensé que habías sido lo suficientemente imbécil, que por un lado te habías cansado de él y que le habías encargado a alguien la tareita._

— _Mmm, ¿y por el otro?_

— _No te gustan los shows. Para ti cualquier cosa es mejor que andar en medio de escándalos cuando se pueda tratar de la organización_ — _le dije decidida y serena. Él sonrió y se acomodó para acariciar mi larga cabellera._

— _¿Te has dado cuenta de lo irritablemente preciosa que te ves cuando debates de esa forma?_

— _Cállate, estás diciendo incoherencias_ — _le dije. Él se sentó y la sábana lo cubrió hasta la cadera. Dejó a la luz su abdomen bien formado junto a sus brazos fuertes y protectores. Agh, era un hijo de puta._

 _Me tomó de la nuca y me arrastró hacía él besándome en el acto. Ferozmente. Mordió con una suave sutileza mi labio inferior y volvió a besarme hambriento. Deslizó los dedos entre mi cabello y sus manos iban jugando a conocer mi espalda, de nuevo intentaba hacerme delirar…_

 _Pero me aparté; y detuve su intento._

— _Y si no fuiste tú, ni ningún integrante… entonces, ¿quién fue?_ — _é_ _l me miró obstinado y suspiró, volviendo a su anterior posición._

— _No tengo ni la menor puta idea_ — _contestó secamente._

— _¿Cómo que no tienes ni idea? ¿Hablas en serio?_ — _me impresionó que supuestamente no supiese nada. Siendo el líder de semejante asociación se entera del mínimo alboroto que ocurra en la ciudad..._

— _¿Crees que te jugaría con esto? Créeme, a veces puedo parecer imbécil pero no tengo ni un pelo_ — _dijo burlón._

— _Deberían ponerse a investigar, ese hombre no tenía por qué morir en estos tiempos. Es peligroso._

— _Lo sé, Bombón. Maldita sea, no tienes que recordármelo._

— _Al parecer si tengo qué._

— _Oye, oye, oye; relaja esos disturbios, muñeca. Ya yo me puse en marcha con ese asunto, no creo que se te haya pasado por la cabeza que yo; Brick Him, permitiría que la mafia se viniera abajo por el asesinato de un anciano decrépito._

— _Lo sé pero es que…_ — _rompí la conexión que nuestros ojos habían formado, y él intentó buscarme la mirada._

— _¿Pero qué, entonces?_ — _gruñó._

—… _No quiero que te pase algo malo_ — _este comentario ablandó su fresco enojo, y afirmo por la forma en que me tomó de la mano que se había tragado su absurdo ego._

 _Si no había sexo entre nosotros no existía ninguna clase de relación intima, por eso es que cuando alguno de los dos se lanzaba un comentario como éste el ambiente se tornaba algo tenso y cursi. Nuestra duradera relación dio algunos frutos, al fin y al cabo._

— _No tienes que preocuparte, no me va a pasar nada. Buf, soy yo, Bombón, de quién estamos hablando. Nadie quisiera atravesar su culo por mi camino cuando no le conviene_ — _pasé mis yemas por su mejilla derecha y él pareció entrar en un sublime éxtasis._

 _Si supiera…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Me dediqué un rato a apreciar su divino rostro, este hombre era un ángel caído del cielo. Metafóricamente hablando, realmente era alguien muy cruel. Un maldito bastardo.

Aunque al principio a mí nunca me haya demostrado tal faceta; yo estaba consciente de lo rudo e insensato que podía llegar a ser cuando la ira o frustración se apoderaba de él. Hasta que pasé a ser una más de los tiranos. Una más de los colegas y sirvientes. Y solo terminé siendo su compañera nocturna.

Miré hacía arriba y enfoqué el techo de madera. Todo era muy irreal cuando me encontraba en esta casa, en estas cuatro paredes. En esta cama; junto a él.

Era como un sueño, trastornado en una pesadilla.

¿Cuál sería su reacción?

¿Se enojaría?

¿Me gritaría? ¿Me golpearía o se desharía de mí?

Él nunca quiso esto, y Dios; ¿Qué puedo hacer para evitar semejante atrocidad ya imposible de cambiar?

Si yo…

¿¡Por qué, maldita sea, por qué?! A veces me pregunto el por qué de las desgracias o de los malos ratos; y suelo responder que siempre suceden por una razón en específico. Nada sucede porque sí, porque pasa y ya. No. Siempre existe una razón, y es curioso… se supone que es para un futuro mejor.

¿Pero dónde está la parte buena de esto? ¿El final feliz?

Termino en la conclusión en que no puedo arrepentirme, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Brick va a fusilarme cuando se entere.

Y es que él no puede enterarse.

 **Nadie puede enterarse.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de Azur:** waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, qué problema conmigo. Quiero pedir disculpas (aunque no las merezco) por el atraso, a ustedes y sobretodo a Lady. Se debe a que estuve estudiando para una materia aplazada y bueno; eso consumió mucha parte de mi tiempo libre. Pero más tarde que nunca. ¡Está el capítulo! Y espero que les haya gustado :D ¿qué será el crimen tan vil que Bombón habrá cometido? Mmmm, solo sabemos lady y yo, jejejeps (por cierto, esa materia aplazada la pasé en la primera oportunidad, aplausos para mí :( ).

 **Notas de Lady:** Si, ya la leyeron, la pobre estuvo matándose estos días con los estudios de esa materia… lo sé porque yo no dejaba de acosarla para que de igual forma no desatendiera el fic xD. Pero bueno, hay que ver que esta actualización le ha quedado genial (amo a los rojos, déjenme, todo de ellos es mi droga), y ya que hemos visto la faceta de Bombón… ¿qué creen que esté ocultando esta mujer como para que ni Brick deba saberlo?, ¿cómo les pareció que trabajó a Brick? Y es que a pesar de estar cada una con su trío de personajes, podemos usar los demás para poder hacer nuestros capítulos...

Por cierto, nuevamente el crossover se presenta, dando paso a Dexter (otra influencia de Bleedman) como esposito -uno muy cornudo, lol- de la pelirroja, y que al parecer tenía contacto con Utonio (y es que aquí Dexter también será un científico), esto apenas comienza, jejeje.

 **Gracias por los reviews al capítulo anterior y por cada momento que nos dedican al leernos.**

 **Azur está esforzándose en traerles capítulos de calidad, así que al menos agradezcan con un muy merecido review (que además servirá como recompensa ya que la chica recuperó su materia xD).**


	5. Pista 4: Falsa ingenuidad

_ø~_ _ **¡Lady-Of-The-Death**_ _al teclado! ~ø_

 _._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de la caricatura no son de nuestra propiedad, pero la trama empleada en el fanfic si lo es.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** UA, OoC, algo de Crossover, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime lemmon.

*Aclaraciones al final de la lectura.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~¤~Obscenos Susurros~¤~**

 **Pista #4:**

Falsa ingenuidad.

.

.

* * *

 _Curiosamente, no estaba lloviendo._

Poco a poco, todos los presentes se fueron retirando. Se marcharon; uno a uno, hacía sus hogares con la satisfacción que inútilmente disimulaban en sus rostros. Yo sabía muy bien que la gente solo había venido por compromiso, y que todo haya terminado para ellos era cosa de alegrarse. Un peso menos en sus conciencias.

Es decir, ¿quién realmente disfrutaba ir a un entierro? Las personas solo asistían a un funeral casi por obligación, por deber moral… o por remordimiento. Como si así saldaran las cuentas con el difunto, no… con el difunto no; con ellos mismos y los demás vivos, mejor dicho. Y es que ese tipo de personas solo actuaban para así hacerles creer a los demás que el muerto para ellos siempre fue alguien especial.

Era tanta la hipocresía juntada en un solo lugar, en un cementerio que ahora contenía otro nuevo integrante bajo tierra…

Mi querido padre ya tenía su propia tumba.

Me aferré al brazo de mi hermana, restregando las saladas lágrimas que me quedaban en su sudadera por décimo cuarta o quinta ocasión. Ella se había convertido en mi soporte las últimas horas y parecía importarle poco, pero la verdad era que no quería decirme algo que pudiera empeorar mi estado.

No es que Bellota realmente se preocupara de mis sentimientos, a ella le daba igual como me sintiera al respecto, le gustaba hacerse la fuerte en momentos como este y odiaba tener que soportar mis constantes periodos de sensibilidad. Sin embargo, hasta mi testaruda hermana comprendía que no debía molestarse conmigo porque la realidad nos había golpeado muy duro.

Mi padre había sido asesinado. Y en nuestra propia casa.

Ahora me limitaba a mantener mi cordura, no podía derrumbarme ahora, _no ahora_. De repente sentí la necesidad de disculparme con Bellota, muchos de mis pensamientos giraban en torno a la morena que yacía inexpresiva frente a la lápida de mármol de nuestro progenitor.

Pensé que probablemente ella me odiaría si se diera cuenta de la tremenda estupidez que he cometido –y que llevo cometiendo desde hace meses–.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Solo mantenía mis esperanzas en cierto hombre que me ayudaría a salir de esta situación tan crítica. Aunque, ¿quién diría que la culpa misma que sentía en estos precisos momentos se debía precisamente a _él_?

Un miedo enorme me inundó el pecho, ¿qué haría ahora?, ¿qué pasaría en el futuro?, ¿qué demonios era lo que le había hecho a mi vida, a mi propia familia? Entonces recapacité y me di cuenta de mi grave error...

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuándo lo hice la primera vez?

.

.

* * *

 _La habitación estaba oscura, pero el silencio era lo último que la ocuparía._

 _Bajo la tenue luz que se filtraba por las ventanas estaban ellos; dos figuras que se confundían como simples sombras invasoras de ambos espacios personales._

 _La mujer de la casa no se encontraba, ¿entonces quién era esa presencia femenina que recibía las rápidas y fuertes estocadas de ese hombre?, ¿quién era la muchacha que de su boca salían obscenos gemidos de placer al sentir la dura longitud de su amante?_

 _Burbuja había dejado de ser una niña hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás._

 _La rubia permaneció en aquella posición unos minutos más; a cuatro, con el culo en alto tan expuesto como le fascinaba a su acompañante. Así el fuerte hombre de ojos azules podía retenerla a su antojo, manejarla para su propio beneficio… tal como lo había hecho desde que la conoció._

 _Pero la chica no parecía notarlo. No se detenía a pensar en nada; estaba enamorada._

 _Sin embargo, había elegido al peor hombre para ello. Era prohibido; estaba casado… con Bellota, su hermana mayor._

 _Y Burbuja se lo estaba follando a pesar de saber eso. Lo hacían en la cama que la morena posiblemente compartía con él, pero la dulce chica de ojos azules no se contenía en revolcarse entre las sabanas con cada sucio y ruidoso embiste._

 _Con tal descaro, ella se atrevía a gritarle, a exigirle más. Y él no se lo negaba._

— _Boo-mer_ _—pronunciaba su nombre de forma pecaminosa. Poseída por la lujuria su voz se tornaba obscena, llena de un deseo infernal a la vez que él terminaba de arremeter sus empujes para terminar dentro de la chica. Se corrió estrepitosamente saciando el anhelado orgasmo._

 _Y ella lo siguió segundos después, lo que la dejó cansada, todavía apoyándose de sus rodillas y codos con el pecho agitado aún pegado al colchón._

— _Boomer…—repitió su nombre. Pero esta vez no había rastro de pasión, solo de gusto y tranquilidad—, te amo._

 _Sabía que era de lo peor. Se estaba cogiendo al marido de su única hermana, y no solo eso, al mismo tiempo el atractivo hombre de melena dorada era el superior de su padre. Ella dejaba que el jefe de la gran compañía farmacéutica la montara de muchas maneras._

 _Y todo porque lo quería._

 _Él no dijo nada a la confesión, en cambio se incorporó lentamente. Separándose del sudoroso cuerpo de Burbuja que había tenido a su disposición momentos atrás. No tardó mucho en cambiarse, miró el reloj digital de la mesa de noche y comprobó la hora; las 9:37 de la noche. Al parecer, su mujer llegaría tarde nuevamente._

 _Burbuja también se dispuso a ponerse la ropa. No quería que Bellota se diera cuenta y la encontrara en su casa, después de todo, la rubia no quería herir el orgullo de su familiar haciendo que esta pasara por la vergüenza de hallarla en una situación tan comprometedora con el que supuestamente solo era su cuñado._

— _En serio, te amo, Boomer—repitió con notable insistencia. Detectó una sonrisa ladina en el rostro masculino. Boomer se acercó a ella y le rozó los labios en un fugaz y aparentemente tierno beso._

— _¿En serio me amas? —preguntó juguetonamente._

— _Con mi vida—dijo ella._

— _Y… ¿qué serías capaz de hacer por mí, cariño? —una mueca entre seria y sarcástica se apoderó de las facciones de Boomer._

— _Todo._

 _Él sonrió. Pero la sonrisa no era burlesca, muy al contrario de lo que se esperaría de él, esa sonrisa había contenido ciertos indicios melancólicos. Tristeza y satisfacción combinadas._

— _Si tu padre, ahora en paz descanse, hubiera sido consciente de todo esto estaría decepcionado…—susurró a lo que la muchacha cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas._

— _He cometido tantos errores que dudo y este haya sido el peor—contestó con la voz entrecortada—. Lo hecho, hecho está._

— _¿Qué harás ahora, Burbuja?_

— _Asistir al funeral mañana… y llorar como sé que hubiera hecho de no ser una mentirosa con el peso de la culpa—la chica se aferró a los brazos de Boomer, y aspiró el aroma masculino que desprendía, relajándola así—. Solo espero poder seguir mirando a la cara a mi hermana cuando le digamos todo…_

 _Él asintió, y se dedicó a oler el leve y dulce aroma del cuello femenino, aliviándolo._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Ya todos se habían ido. Incluso Bellota me había dejado a solas frente a la tumba de nuestro padre.

Recorrí el lugar con mi mirada una vez que me di cuenta que estaba sola y lo encontré de inmediato. Allí estaba la persona que me había orillado a actuar como una mala persona. Boomer no se retiró cuando se lo avisó a mi hermana, sabía que él tenía pensado esperarme.

Se me acercó y me abrazó frente a la gran piedra con la escritura en forma de dedicatoria. Para mí y para él hacer esto en público era imposible. A fin de cuentas yo solo era su cuñada.

—Creo que Bellota comprenderá la situación—dijo, y asentí al instante—. Tus cosas ya están en la casa. Ella asumirá en seguida la indirecta.

— ¿Crees que me quiera viviendo ahí con ustedes? —Pregunté con timidez—, después de todo ella comienza a sospechar.

—Dudo que quieras estar en la casa donde todo pasó. La policía está buscando al asesino, corres peligro—tras decir eso, me guiñó un ojo para que me calmara. Comprendí el significado de todo.

—Entiendo… ¿vas a cuidar de mí? —luego me sujetó de la barbilla para besarme suavemente y supe que aquel gesto había sido una afirmación.

Me sentí protegida. Boomer era tan bueno, no se merecía estar con alguien como yo.

Porque después de todo…

 **Quizás si era la culpable.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas de Lady:** ¡Hola chicos! He aquí a la siguiente sospechosa, jejeje. Burbuja puede hacer alusión a muchas cosas en este capítulo, ¿creen que ella es la asesina?, ¿o puede que solo sea su inseguridad a como está actuando siendo prácticamente "la otra" en la relación de su hermana y sienta que todo lo malo que sucede es por ella? Jojojo, ¡DUDAS! De cualquier forma, también especificaré que la leve escena del recuerdo no es lemmon, eso sigue siendo Lime para mí (pero ya vendrá lo más morboso, sé que les encanta, así que tranquilos xD).

 **Notas de Azur:** Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy loooocoooooooo, Lady siempre se sale con la suya ldajflagjalsg. ¡Lo amé, lo amé completamente! Ay perdón, es que soy una fan de las escenas lime. Ojo, dije Lime… (Como ya aclaró Lady). En fin, ¿sospechan ahora de la tierna Burbuja o siguen enganchados a la culpa de otro personaje? Esto va fuerte, ay; me encanta. Qué emoción akjdlasjf. Espero que hayan amado este capítulo tanto como yo lo hice, y ahora vengo yo y qué nervios, maldición.

 **Gracias a quienes nos apoyaron con un review en el capítulo anterior. Nos animan a seguir con la historia, por favor sigan sustentándonos con sus comentarios para mantener vivo este fic. :3**

 **En serio, realmente no les cuesta nada dejar review xD.**


End file.
